


Зая

by SeverusSnep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Russian!Snape, Русский | Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnep/pseuds/SeverusSnep
Summary: Hermione comes home to a racket in the kitchen.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Зая

“Боже мои! УБЛЮДОК!” Snape yelled from the kitchen. Hermione had just gotten home.

“Woah! What’s going on, love?” She walked into the kitchen to see their cat running off at the speed of light.

“Этот кош!-er, that bloody cat! I nearly fell over, I swear that thing does it on purpose. Honestly!” He fumed.

“Awww, Sev, is Schukin giving you a hard time?” She asked, giving him a pitiful look.

“Don’t use that tone of voice with me, you know he’s a pest,” he protested.

“Sometimes,” she gave in. Severus walked over to her,

“How was your day, милая?” He kissed her forehead and she smiled brightly.

“Oh, it was alright. The usual, but you make it loads better,” she kissed him back.

“Mmmm,” he purred in her ear. He pulled away, looking hesitantly in the direction that the cat had ran, “I think I stepped on his tail,” he anxiously confessed, “I should make sure he’s okay.” Severus took a step toward the sitting room, “Щукин!” He called before being pulled backward by Hermione tugging at his shirt. He raised his eyebrow at her.

“He’ll be fine, speak to me with that voice of yours,” she pleaded lowly, looking up at him from under her long eyelashes. He smirked, more than willing to oblige. He knew full well what was going to happen if he kept talking to her. He pressed her up against the counter and leaned in to whisper sensuously in her ear,

“I missed you today, моя зая.”

Her knees buckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Спасибо за чтение! I hope you enjoyed it! :)
> 
> (Для Лиа!💚 )


End file.
